The Way of the Samurai
by NightAngel4.5
Summary: Kaoru gets pregnant and Kenshin helps her out in any way possible. Rated M for LEMONS!


**The Way of the Samurai**

**By: 1894**

**"Kenshin! Kenshin!" Kaoru was yelling while she was trying to catch up to him.**

**"What is it Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked her.**

**"It seems… that I…" Kaoru says while panting. "It seems that I am pregnant. I went to the doctor today to have a checkup and he determined that I was pregnant."**

**"Oro?" Kenshin asked as if he was confused. "How did this happen, Miss Kaoru?"**

**"Well to think about it, the only person that has ever made love to me would have to be…" She stops.**

**"Well? Who is it?" He asks her again.**

**"Well, to be honestly… you!**

**"WHAT?!?" Kenshin falls down and faints.**

**Kenshin wakes up in Kaoru's home. He sees that Kaoru is sitting right beside him.**

**"How long have I been out?" Kenshin asked Kaoru.**

**"For about an hour." Kaoru answered.**

**Kenshin got up and started walking to see if he was okay.**

**"I seem to be all in order." Kenshin says.**

**"Let's go take a walk just to be sure." Kaoru tells Kenshin. Then they left Kaoru's home.**

**Later, when they were coming back from their walk, Kenshin asked Kaoru "So was there anything that the doctor told you to do while you are pregnant?"**

**"Well…" Kaoru started "the doctor did tell me a few things to do. He told me to make sure that I don't harm the baby in any way. To always drink a cup of tea twice a day. And he told me that if I wanted to make the baby to feel good while he is in me then I should have sex every month."**

**"ORO!?!" Kenshin exclaimed.**

**"Well, yeah. "Kaoru tells him. "He told me to, well, have sex."**

**"Okay…" Kenshin started breathing heavily. "Well… if he said to have sex, since he's a doctor, then I guess it's okay then." He stopped breathing hard.**

**"Um… do you want to like…" Kaoru started saying. "Would you like to make love to me when we get home, Kenshin?"**

**"Well, um…" The air was filled with silence. "Well, um… yes I would like that."**

**Kaoru smiled and nodded her head.**

**Then they headed straight home.**

**When Kenshin and Kaoru got home, they both headed to Kaoru's room. Kenshin sat down on her bed. He then noticed that Kaoru was still standing up.**

**"Miss Kaoru, are you going to lie down on your bed?" Kenshin asked Kaoru.**

**"I have to take my kimono off, right." Kaoru told him. Then, Kaoru very gently, and a bit slowly, took off her kimono. First with the top part of the kimono, then with the bottom part.**

**"Oro?" Kenshin acted confused. "I noticed that your breasts have grown a bit larger since the last time we did this, Miss Kaoru."**

**"Why, yes, they have grown a bit, Kenshin." Kaoru tells him. "Hey, Kenshin lets not do any foreplay this time okay."**

**"If that's what you want Miss Kaoru." Kenshin answers.**

**Then Kaoru lays down on her bed and lies still. Kaoru tells Kenshin "Okay Kenshin, lets get started."**

**Suddenly, Kenshin stands up and pulls out his manhood. He then lies down on top of Kaoru. Kenshin then takes his manhood and inserts it very slowly and gently into Kaoru's womanhood. Suddenly, Kaoru moans loudly. Kenshin seemed to like that so he, a bit faster, put all of his manhood into Kaoru's womanhood. This made Kaoru moan louder than before as if she was in pain.**

**"Would you like me to stop, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked her.**

**"Please don't Kenshin. I would like for the baby to feel as best as it can be." Kaoru answered him.**

**"Okay then."**

**Then Kenshin started to go in and out of Kaoru's womanhood very slowly. Kaoru started moaning louder than she did before. To Kenshin's state of opinion, he thought that this was bringing her pleasure. So, as he thought it was best, Kenshin went at a somewhat faster pace. This made Kaoru moan very loud.**

**Kenshin kept going a bit faster every minute or so, and every time he went faster Kaoru moaned louder than the last.**

**Suddenly, Kenshin started to feel strange. He knew know that he was going to insert his stuff into Kaoru. So Kenshin went as fast as he could, in and out, in and out of Kaoru's womanhood so he could pleasure her.**

**Then suddenly, Kenshin released his seed into her. Do to this, Kaoru moaned as loud as she could.**

**He thought to himself, **_**she must have had an orgasm.**_

**"Are you all right, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked her.**

**"Yes. I'm fine." Kaoru answered.**

**Kenshin took out his manhood from Kaoru's womanhood. He then put his man hood back into his kimono. Kenshin then took his head and put it down to where Kaoru's womanhood is. Kenshin saw that there was some of Kaoru's juices leaking from her womanhood. So Kenshin took his tongue and licked up a lot of Kaoru's juices. Kenshin thought to himself, **_**this tastes pretty sweet.**_** Kenshin then swallowed her juices.**

**Kenshin got up and asked Kaoru "So was that okay for you, Miss Kaoru?"**

**"That was just as I thought it would be." Kaoru told him.**

**Then Kenshin sat down beside her and kissed her passionately on the lips.**


End file.
